heroes_odyssey_inc_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Character
The gameworld of Heroes Odyssey Inc is set in the medieval fantasy world of Vantacor, home to four unique character races, the Elves, Half-Orcs, Humans and Dwarves. After choosing a race (Table 1), players then choose a Class (Table 2). Classes are the professions of a Vantacor native and cover most well established fantasy archetypes, such as Warrior, Rogue, Healer, Sorcerer etc. Once your Class is chosen, you then finalise your specialised character skills (Table 3). Bear in mind that each Race will provide a set of Racial Skills, while your chosen Class grant you a free Class Skill, so mix and match these with your chosen Character Skills to build your character. If you have any questions regarding character creation, please feel free to email our head Loremaster, Peter, at his email: peterjacka90@gmail.com New players will have until level 4 (an average of two months of gameplay) to finalise a character. Please contact a Loremaster with any changes to your character to ensure legality of your skill build. Skills in Vantacor represent your characters training or innate abilities, as well as special attacks that have their own unique effects. Purchased using Skill Points (SP), or awarded as part of the Race and Class system, Skills are essential to your character. At level 1, after choosing a race and class, a character has 11 SP to spend, with further SP awarded every level with a bonus point awarded every fourth level. After choosing your Skills its time to buy your character's equipment. The standard currency in Vantacor is Gold Pieces, or GP for short. A standard character has 100GP at level 1, with more being rewarded after completion of quests, slaying of monsters or other in-game actions. Take care to remember what armour and weapons your character is using and purchase these accordingly. For narrative purposes, imagine your character has lost all of their gear after a particularly brutal battle and must purchase all new equipment from the local blacksmith. The final step in character creation is to choose a Clan to call home. Each Clan has their own backstory and narrative. To join a clan, simply contact one of the clan captains for application – each clan will have their own requirements. Some have personal quests you must fulfil, others you may have to prove your cunning or might.  Mugen: Ross Delos Reyes & Andrew Domingo  Darkens: Warren Woolley  Mercenaries: Samuel Stokes  Dragonmark: Brendon Garrett  Wolf: Mark Skater If you wish to create your own Clan, you require a minimum of 4+ members, although it is recommended to have 5+. Please contact a Loremaster before creation of a new clan, as the relevant documents will require significant time investment. PROCESS OF CREATING A CHARACTER STEP 1 - Choose your Race (Table 1) Human/Dwarf/Half-Orc/Elf – Free Racial Skill STEP 2 - Choose Class (Table 2) e.g. Warrior, Scout, etc. – Free Class Skill STEP 3 - Choose Skills (Table 3) e.g. Two Handed Weapons, Archery etc – 11 Skill Points STEP 4 - Buy your armour/equipment/weapons/spell scrolls – 100 gold for most Level 1 characters STEP 5 – Choose your Clan, and move in! Example of Character Creation: Vesil the Half-Orc receives the Two-Handed Weapon and Simple Weapon skills for free. He then chooses Healer as a Class so he gets Heal for free. He now has 11 Skill Points to use to buy skills and abilities from Table 3, noting that some skills are more expensive for Healers and some are cheaper. He then buys his equipment according to his chosen skills and what he can afford in Gold, such as a two handed mace, a breastplate and his Heal spell scrolls. Finding himself willing to work for anyone with the cash, he then he decides to apply for the Mercenary clan.